There You'll Be
by musicofthenight32
Summary: When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life. Short oneshot songfic about Sharpay dealing with his death.


Nobody saw it coming. That's why it's called an accident. It's something unexpected that happens to everyone. But this accident took away something so precious to everyone. And I wish that it didn't have to be this way.

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life_

It was just a normal day; we drove to school together, walked down the hall to homeroom and proceeded through all of our classes. You told me you were going running and you would see me later then ruffled my hair and started to jog away. I fixed my hair, got in our car and drove home. But you never did.

_When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

That night I woke up to the police knocking on my door. Sighing, I pulled on a sweatshirt and stumbled down the stairs, ready to give them an earful. That is until they held up your picture. You were always so amazing, with your soul-bearing eyes and your perfect blonde hair. I just wish I never saw it matted in blood and caked with dirt.

_In my dreams I'll always see you  
Soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

I spent the night in your room, absorbing your smell and seeping all of our memories into me. Mom and Dad weren't even home. You are…were my family, not them. I called everyone. I made the arrangements and cried on Gabriella's shoulder.

_Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember  
All the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

During your funeral, I thought about everything you did for me. I remembered you buying and wrapping my Christmas and birthday presents and signing Mom and Dad's names on them. I remembered you buying feminine supplies for me when I felt too gross to leave the house. I remember you letting me yell at you when everything was too much to take. Most of all, I remember you singing me to sleep and sometimes even singing to wake me up.

_In my dreams I'll always see you  
Soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

I don't understand why you left me. You are part of me and now that part is gone. Sometimes I feel so incomplete and I feel like I might blow away because there's nothing anchoring me here anymore.

_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me (you were right there for me)  
You were right there for me always_

You were the one who pushed me into performing. You were the one who came to every performance and concert. You were the only one who could keep my nerves in check. You were the only one that I let see me break down. You were the only one who knew how I really felt and you knew everything to say.

_In my dreams I'll always see you  
Soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

Now, a year later, I finally feel ready to move on. But not completely. The other day, I found myself smiling and it wasn't forced. I actually went to a movie and laughed. I'm going on a date tomorrow. I think I'm ready to become myself again. But I will always remember you. My heart, Ryan.

_There you'll be…_

**Song is There You'll Be by Faith Hill. Everything else is Disney's except for my ideas. Sorry for the depressing-ness and the poor writing quality. I was going to add in other stuff but I ran out of song so here you go. And if you couldn't tell, it's written from Sharpay's POV. **


End file.
